


Reluctant Riser

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is not a morning person, but Ryo knows the best ways to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Riser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, The first coffee of the day,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like, Like, Love.

After knowing him for all this time, Ryo’s come to the conclusion that Dee’s not really a morning person. Or a getting out of bed at any time of the day person, when it comes right down to it. Although he relishes keeping Ryo awake half the night for sex, Dee likes his sleep and generally wakes up reluctantly. Alarm clocks tend not to survive long around him; Dee goes through them at a truly alarming rate, which is why he always buys cheap, tinny sounding ones.

Since moving in with his lover, Ryo has discovered there are two ways of waking Dee up with a minimum of fuss, and the alarm clock definitely isn’t one of them. First and foremost is, unsurprisingly, sex. Kissing and stroking Dee soon brings him fully awake in every respect, and Ryo’s learning to employ that method whenever they don’t have to be anywhere in a hurry, because once you start something with Dee, you’d better be prepared to follow through.

The second way is with coffee.

Dee’s still sound asleep, but they’re on early shift today and they’ve only got about forty minutes before they need to leave if they don’t want to be late. Dee doesn’t care about tardiness, but Ryo does. Coffee mug in hand, he wafts it around in front of Dee’s nose until green eyes open, then pulls it back out of reach.

“Coffee. Gimme!”

“Not until you’re up.”

Grumbling, Dee throws back the covers and all but falls out of bed, reaching for the mug like a dying man seeking water. After the first coffee of the day, Dee will be awake and alert, but secretly Ryo loves this side of him, rumpled and only half awake. Although he’d never say so to Dee, he thinks it’s cute.

The End


End file.
